Wish upon a star
by Lumrosa-chan
Summary: Ryou sings for Bakura whom he thinks is gone at a talent competition. But is Bakura really gone? Read on to find out. Warning: Summary better then story. Really! *Edit* OMG I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you guys... It isn't my song!


So… I suddenly had this urge to write something like this… I know it's crappy but who cares? Haha! So flames are accepted! I do not own Yugioh in any way shape or form by the way!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!!!" Yugi yelled. Ryou turned around and looked questioningly at Yugi who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"You know, there is this talent competition… You wanna join? Please?" Yugi pleaded, pulling of his infamous puppy god eyes that no one could resist.

Ryou sighed and thought about it for a moment. He really had nothing to lose so he nodded. Yugi smiled warmly and ran to sign Ryou up for the competition. He continued his walk back home. He knew that Yugi was just trying to cheer him up. Ever since Bakura had gone, Ryou had not been the same. The moment he had returned home from Egypt, he had packed everything of Bakura's into a box and stashed it in the attic. Tears rolled down Ryou's cheeks as he remembered the times that he had spent with Bakura. He was not that bad really, he was kind of nice to Ryou. Ryou had already accepted that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Bakura. What he couldn't stand was that he never told him. Bakura never knew what Ryou felt. And he had left like that, not even a goodbye was said. He entered his house and threw himself onto the couch. He decided to think of something else and started thinking of what to do for the talent competition. He closed his eyes as a memory suddenly butted into his thoughts.

-_------Flashback--------_

_Ryou was singing a little song that his mother had taught him while he was completing his homework. Bakura floated out of the ring and watched Ryou. _

"_You have a nice voice, you should sing more often," Bakura commented._

_Ryou blushed deeply at that comment and smiled._

_-------End of Flashback-------_

"I guess… maybe… I'll sing at the talent competition…" Ryou muttered. He shuffled around the house to make lunch while wondering which song he should sing. Then it hit him.

"That's the perfect song!" Ryou yelled.

_-----------Talent Competition-------------_

"Next up is Ryou Bakura!" the host announced.

Ryou slowly made his way to the stage.

"This song is dedicated to someone very important to me. Unfortunately, he isn't around to hear it. So, this song is for you, Yami B." Ryou started.

He adjusted the microphone and started singing.

"Remember when I said I won't miss you?  
The truth is that I do  
I never stop thinkin' about you (about you)  
We are meant together  
The two of us are bound  
Now it seems like forever I can't get you off my mind" Ryou started.

Everybody held their breath at the sound of Ryou's voice.

"If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms (in my arms)  
And I know we could love once again (we could love again)  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine (mine)  
Baby I would be right where you are (where you are)  
If I could wish upon a star"

"It's obvious and everyone can see  
That baby you and I are truly meant to be  
But nothing turns out right (nothing turns out right)  
If only I could make you realize  
If only time could (give us just another chance)  
I'd prove it all to you"

"If I could wish upon a star  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then I'd be in your arms again"

"If I could wish upon a star  
Then I would hold you in my arms (in my arms)  
And I know we could love once again (we could love again)  
If I could turn the hands of time  
Then you would love me still be mine (mine)  
Baby I would be right where you are (where you are)  
If I could wish upon a star"

"If I could wish upon a star..." Ryou finished. He was rewarded with a thunderous round of applause.

Ryou smiled for the first time in weeks and retreated backstage.

"I told you that you should sing more often." someone behind Ryou commented.

Ryou held his breath. That voice sounded very familiar. He whirled around.

"Bakura?!" He yelped.

Bakura stepped out of the shadows and smirked.

"The very same." was his reply.

Everything was still for a moment. Suddenly, Ryou pounced on Bakura and hugged him tight. Bakura was bombarded with questions.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Ryou!" Bakura laughed.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've missed you so much..." Ryou apologized, looking at Bakura pleadingly.

"I've missed you too, little hikari..." Bakura assured Ryou.

Ryou gave Bakura a warm smile and hugged him a little tighter but was slightly upset when Bakura tried to pry him off. His yami slowly pulled Ryou off him and tilted Ryou's head up. He looked at Ryou with a tender expression. He slowly drew closer to Ryou and claimed his lips. Ryou melted into the kiss eagerly. When they parted, Bakura gazed at Ryou.

"I love you little hikari." Bakura whispered.

"I love you too... watashi no yami*" Ryou whispered back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watashi no yami= My darkness

Hikari=Light

Done! Please read and review!


End file.
